


Flightless Bird

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Dancing, M/M, No Dialogue, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Remus and Ron finally come out of the closet.





	Flightless Bird

Remus rested his head on his lover's broad shoulder, whose long soft hair tickled Remus' cheek as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. It had to be one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard. And that was something since this song clearly was not classical music, which he preferred. The singer's melancholy voice and the soothing lyrics melted together into something magical. 

This song reminded him of his life a bit. He wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps it was because the song began slow and sad, but became more upbeat when a love was discovered. Yes, he related to this song. Before Ron, he'd had nothing. Ron made him a happy man. No one had ever made him feel like this before, not even Sirius. 

What made this moment even more special was that this was their first appearance in public together as a couple. They had originally decided to keep the relationship secret, afraid that their friends would reject them. But then they had mutually decided it was time to reveal themselves to Ron's friends at Ron's five-year reunion at Hogwarts.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his pale cheeks. Remus smiled when he felt a calloused hand reach up and cup his cheek. He looked up at Ron, a genuine smile on his face. Yes, he could hear a few whispers as they danced, all eyes upon them. Even so, he felt comfortable that he had no secrets to hide from his friends anymore. He knew that this was going to be a new beginning.


End file.
